I Need You
by Itsaklainething
Summary: What if something happened just after the argument in the park that made Kurt change his mind about leaving Blaine? What if it was the fear that he was going to lose him forever? Warning: Homophobic language, gunman, mugger, violence. Spoilers for 'The Break Up' if you haven't seen it! Don't like don't read. Changing this to a *TWOSHOT*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**This is just something that came to mind :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

He and Kurt walked through the dark, damp park. It must have rained while they were in the café. He was unintentionally giving Kurt subtle sad looks, he felt like his heart was tearing itself apart with shame. He couldn't believe what he had done.

Rachel and Finn had walked off and were now out of sight, and there didn't seem to be anyone else around leaving them both alone.

"Are you ok Blaine?" Kurt asked. The worried look on his face making his heart skip a beat, he had never been so ashamed of himself, he knew that he had made the worse mistake of his life.

"Well, you know, I-I really missed you," he replied his eyes still a little damp from his piano performance of teenage dream, a song that he cherished with all of his heart.

"I missed you too, and I'm really glad that you're here. But you've been so emotional and weirdly sad; please stop pretending that nothing's wrong," Kurt said and tears sprung into his eyes, watching as the same happened to Kurt. He had to tell him.

He took a deep breath, stopping suddenly turning to Kurt who had also stopped.

"I was with someone," he whispered. He watched Kurt's face drop feeling like his whole world had fallen with it.

"Who was it?" Kurt said tears spilling over and running down his face.

"It doesn't matter who it was with Kurt, what matters is that I was by myself, I needed you, I needed you around and you weren't there," he was looking at Kurt pained expression wishing with everything that he was that he could go back and change what he had done, but he couldn't so he had to deal with it.

"I'm really sorry," he choked out tears streaming helplessly down his face.

"You don't think I haven't been lonely? You don't think I haven't had temptations? But I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant, it meant something horrible and awful…," he stopped talking, starting to sob.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I really am," he knew that he had messed up, he knew as soon as he had done it. He never wanted this to happen. His heart was beating with panic at the thought of losing Kurt, his one true love.

Kurt turned and started to walk away from him, he sobbed, more tears falling down onto his cheeks sliding down with devastation.

He was about to run after him when he felt metal on the back of his neck and a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Kurt," he yelled without thinking, fear taking over his body overwhelming him.

He watched as Kurt took a small look over his shoulder, before stopping turning fully ,paralysed with fear.

"Blaine?" he whispered just loud enough that he could hear him.

"Aw, it seems like you two queers have had a falling out, I could clear that up for you if you want?" The man had a low gruff voice that seemed to make Blaine shrink. He was aiming the question at Kurt, pushing the gun more forcefully into the back of Blaine's head making his head jolt forward as he finished his sentence. He knew it was a gun, what else would it be.

"No, please stop," Kurt yelled taking a few steps forward. Blaine's mind was all over the place, but he knew that he wanted to Kurt to stay safe.

"Kurt, just walk away, its ok," he said as the man behind him gripped on to his forearm.

Kurt shook his head.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine whispered wanting Kurt to leave, he felt like he deserved it after what he had done to him.

"What do you want?" Kurt yelled at the man, surprising Blaine.

"Well, I was going to take his wallet, but I'm not so sure now," the man laughed, his breath brushing against his ear making him cringe.

"Please just let him go, I'll give you anything you want, please," Kurt said taking a couple steps towards them.

"Ok, let's start with your wallets and phones shall we," the man said and he could tell that the asshole was smirking. Blaine and Kurt slowly pulled out their wallets and phones holding them in the air.

The man snatched Blaine's belongings out of his hands before staring at Kurt.

"Throw them on the ground and take a few steps back," the man demanded and Kurt followed the orders, putting them on the ground before taking about five steps back.

Then he felt himself being pushed forward until Kurt's wallet and phone were beneath his feet.

"Ok, pick them up and if you try anything funny then I'll shoot your little queer friend here," Blaine felt anger bubble up inside of him.

"Don't call him that," he said without thinking more tears falling down his face as he bent down to pick up Kurt's belongings.

He had them in his hands and was about to come back up when he felt a hand grab his hair pulling his head backwards, making him gasp out in pain.

"Don't talk back to me," he yelled outrage pushing the gun harder into the back of his neck.

He wanted to yell out that he was sorry but he wasn't so he just stayed quiet.

The man let go of his hair so that he could snatch Kurt's items out of his hands.

"You know what, you queers aren't even worth it, I'm done," the man said with spite.

He felt hands on his shoulders spinning him around, before a burst of pain spread out across his face as the butt of the gun made contact with his cheek. He fell to the wet ground, and within seconds Kurt was by his side.

"Blaine, are you ok? Its ok he's gone now," he heard Kurt's voice but he couldn't answer. He felt his stomach tighten and he pulled Kurt into his arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Kurt, so sorry," he yelled. He could feel his clothes turning soggy due the wet concrete but he couldn't care less.

"I know, I know," Kurt cooed sobbing with him, placing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Please, I can't lose you, you mean everything to me, I'm so sorry," he sobbed and he felt Kurt tighten his grip on him.

"I can't lose you either, I promise we'll work this out," Kurt said letting go of him and looking into Blaine's eyes.

Those beautiful eyes that could get him through anything, he knew that he didn't deserve a second chance but he was going to prove to Kurt that he was the only one for him.

"Let's go back to the apartment and clean you up," Kurt said standing before helping Blaine to his feet.

He could feel his face swelling painfully but he ignored it pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Kurt," he said sobbing into his shoulder.

"I love you too, just never do that to me again," Kurt replied.

"Never, I'm so sorry, you're the only one for me and you always were and always will be," he said and he hadn't meant anything more in his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**So a couple of people have asked for a second part to this, so i thought why not? :) Thanks to Insecurities Make Me Who I Am and OfRedvinesAndKlisses for the lovely reviews :D xxx**

* * *

Blaine sat on the couch letting Kurt who sitting on the floor in front of him clean the cut on his cheek, the tears had dried on his face but he still felt like crying.

He couldn't help feeling like he didn't deserve Kurt's forgiveness, even though he was glad that they weren't going to break up. He needed Kurt; he wasn't sure what he would do without him.

Rachel and Finn hadn't got back yet but he knew they were going to be home soon. When they left them in the park they seemed to be having problems of their own, he just hoped that they were ok.

"Why did you do it?" Kurt whispered and Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

He took a small breath before replying. "I don't know, I thought that I was losing you, that you were going to move on with your life and I wasn't part of it. It made me think that maybe we weren't meant to be, but as soon as I did it; I knew that we were," he said lifting Kurt's head so they were looking into each other eyes. "And I can't even explain how sorry I am and how much I regret it". Blaine's voice almost hitched as he said the last sentence.

"I was so mad at you, it felt like my world had fallen apart when you told me that you had cheated," Kurt said his tone filled with hurt.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," he repeated.

"I believe you Blaine, I just had to understand and I'm not sure I ever will but, I forgive you," Kurt said going back to tending to his wound.

"Thank you," Blaine said tears beginning to fall down his face again.

There was a banging sound and the door to the loft slid open, Rachel and Finn walked in. They looked like they'd had a fight. Rachel's face was red and puffy like she had been crying and Finn had a sad look on his face.

They walked towards then Rachel gasping when she saw his face.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She said running over sitting on the couch next to him.

"We were mugged, he had a gun and he hit Blaine with it," Kurt said. He could see the tears rising in his eyes again.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine, a little shaken up but I'm fine," he said and Blaine just nodded his answer.

"Thank god you guys are ok!" Rachel said bringing them both into her arms before kissing them each on the cheek.

"Did you call the police?" Finn asked coming to sit down next to Rachel taking her hand in his.

"No, I was too concerned about Blaine, he just hit him and ran, he's long gone," Kurt said.

Kurt finished up cleaning Blaine's cut and put the wipe on the table, Blaine took the chance to take both of his hands in his.

"It's getting late, we can talk about this more in the morning…or not," Kurt said giving Blaine hands a squeeze.

Rachel and Finn got up getting the message; they turned and walked towards Rachel's bedroom.

"Hey," Kurt call after them and they both turned around looking at him.

"Life is too short for arguments," he said and they both looked to the floor.

"I know," Rachel said wrapping her arm around Finns waist pulling him closer smiling.

They both looked up looking into each other's eyes lovingly, Finn wrapping his arm around Rachel before they disappeared into her bedroom.

Blaine smiled taking one of Kurt's hands to his lips and kissing it.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked placing another kiss to Kurt's hand.

"No, after what happened today I want to keep you as close as possible," Kurt said standing up letting go of Blaine's hands walking towards the bedroom.

Blaine got up and followed him through.

"Were only sleeping though Blaine, I'll need some time after what happened," Kurt said taking off his shirt.

"I understand," he said doing the same.

Once they had both stripped down to their underwear, Kurt climbed into the bed first before Blaine followed.

He decided that he wanted to give Kurt a little space, keeping his hands to himself. It was silence for a moment and he laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Blaine?" Kurt said his voice shaking.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He said turning to look at Kurt.

"What would I have done if I had of lost you? When I turned around and saw that he had a gun to your head all I was thinking was if he pulls the trigger, my life is over," Kurt sobbed pulling him into his arms burying his head in his neck.

"I will always be with you Kurt, always, whether you like it or not," he giggled and Kurt laughed back pulling him closer.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you so much Blaine," he said pulling away a little to kiss Blaine on the lips.

"I love you too," he replied kissing him back.

They laid there for few minutes holding each other in their arms before Blaine spoke.

"I'm going to propose to you someday Kurt Hummel," he said and Kurt purred kissing him on the collar-bone.

"And someday, I'm going to say yes".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D xxx**


End file.
